


Days Off Are a Pain

by Maymot97



Series: Former Jedi Kallus AU [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Chronic Pain, Kallus has a day off and spends it under covers in pain, M/M, chronically ill Kallus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: Kallus has his first day off in a long time and the Inquisitor finds out about his chronic pain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> They are definitely out of character, but let me have my fluff. Let me have my bad guy fluff. Let the gruff of the world be total softies in private. Please.

“Are you okay?”

Kallus poked his head out from under the coves on his bed, and grimaced at the Inquisitor as he stood in the door to Kallus’ room.

“I’m fine, go away,” he said, before ducking back under the covers. 

From the doorway, the Inquisitor raised a brow ridge before entering the room, and sitting at the edge of the bed, pulling the blanket’s down enough to pet at Kallus’ hair. 

“I know that this is you’re first day off in a long time, but you shouldn’t spend it all in bed.”

“My hips hurt so much that I’m not entirely confident that they’ll hold me up. Let me recuperate in my bed.”

The Inquisitor’s hand stilled. “Are you injured?”

“No.”

“Then why are you-“

“Surely, my chronic pain was in the file the Jedi had on me.”

Resuming his petting, the Inquisitor hummed. “It wasn’t actually. You’d think they’d be more thorough with they’re medical history. Were you actually diagnosed with anything?”

Kallus scoffed. “Of course not. They weren’t particularly big on diagnosing things that they couldn’t immediately hear, see, touch, or smell. Patient testimony wasn’t considered enough to go on, even though every Force sensitive person in the vicinity could tell when the pain flared up, at least according to my master.”

“What did she do to help?”

“Taught me how to meditate in such a way as to lessen the pain.”

The Inquisitor made a low sound in his throat. “Do you want me to help you with anything? A diagnosis, or reduced hours or anything?”  
Kallus smilled but shook his head. “No. They don’t trust me enough as it is, anything perceived as weakness will just be looked on with suspiscion. I can power through it.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.”

Placated for the moment, the Inquistor leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Kallus’ head. “Then I’ll see you when my shift is over.”

Kallus’ only answer was to pull the covers back over his head.

\---------------

Twelve long hours late, the Inquisitor got back to his and Kallus’ temporary apartment to find the man on his side on the couch, under what had to be at least four blankets. The holonet was on, tuned into some cheesy soap opera that Kallus was fond of. On the table in front of the couch was a couple of dishes, assuring the Inquisitor that at least Kallus had eaten during the day.

Kallus raised a hand in greeting as the door shut, and the Inquisitor smiled and entered the living room properly. When he could, the Inquisitor leaned over the back of the couch to look at Kallus.

“Are you feeling any better?”

Kallus just kind of shrugged. “Eh. I’ll be fine tomorrow.”

The Inquisitor’s browridge creased. “You can’t be sure of that.”

Kallus shifted, his face grimacing in pain, so he could look the Inquisitor in the eye. “I will be fine in the morning. I have to be. I can’t show weakness around them.”

The Inquisitor frowned and reached down to place a hand against Kallus’ cheek. “I’m glad that you trust me with this information.”

Kallus smiled tiredly and turned his head to kiss the Inquisitor’s hand. “You’re welcome. Will you make me that soup that I like? The dishes are from lunch, and I’m hungry.”

The Inquisitor smiled. “Of course.” He then leaned down and kissed Kallus on the lips before going into the tiny kitchen to get everything he needed. 

Once he was gone, Kallus smiled and snuggled further into the couch. He then grimaced as a sharp pain, originating from his hip, shot down his leg causing a deep ache to set in there. 

Force, he hoped he felt better tomorrow.


End file.
